Dragonball Pee - Bulma and Vegeta
by Watery Love
Summary: Sometime after Cell's defeat Bulma and Vegeta have a picnic by themselves in the woods. Alone together they make a discovery about each other after Bulma heads into the bushes to pee. Watersports.


"Here! This is the perfect spot," Bulma said as she set down her share of the picnic baskets and spread out a blanket. Vegeta rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. For reasons he couldn't figure out Bulma had insisted today was a great day for just the two of them to go on a picnic in the woods. It wasn't a holiday, and there had been other warm, sunny days that week. But that was why Bulma said they should make today stand out. Reluctantly Vegeta gave in.

So Bulma packed food into every picnic basket they had, left Trunks in the care of her parents, and they set off to find the ideal location. Which, apparently, was a small clearing next to a stream, miles away from anything. And anybody for that matter.

Vegeta set down his share of the baskets and the cooler and kicked back on the blanket. Although he didn't want to admit it, it was a pretty good location. The sounds of the stream were very soothing. It was actually very easy for him to relax.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?" Bulma asked as snuggled up against him. Vegeta just shrugged in response, but Bulma smiled and began unpacking the food and drinks. It was always a good sign when Vegeta didn't do much bitching.

* * *

Bulma shifted slightly as she tried to concentrate on anything but the sounds of the stream, or her full bladder. Even before they had finish eating she began to feel slightly uncomfortable, and that was hours ago. Bulma didn't want to ruin Vegeta's unusually snuggly mood by getting up. Unfortunately she was close to her limit. If she didn't go soon she'd wet herself and _that_ would be a guaranteed mood killer. Reluctantly Bulma sighed and stood up.

"Excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back." Bulma started to head out of the clearing for some nearby bushes.

"What, you can't go right here?" Bulma groaned softly, feeling exasperated. First Goku all those years ago and now Vegeta. What _was_ it about men that thought women could pee right in front of others?

Bulma stepped behind the bushes feeling confidant they would sufficiently block her lower body. She lowered her shorts and panties, and squatted with her legs spread slightly. Bulma willed herself to relax-

"What, can't you go standing up?" Bulma gasped and fell over on her ass.

"Vegeta! Why did you follow me? I'm trying to pee!"

"What's the big deal? I've urinated outside in front of Nappa and with other men in your public restrooms. We're intimate. Not only do I see you naked all the time we frequently have sex together."

"Women don't pee in front of others like that, and we especially can't pee standing up. I don't have a dick like you do!" Bulma stood up and brushed dirt off her bare ass, wishing he'd hurry up and leave.

"Saiyan women did both and they didn't have a dick either."

"And I'm human. What's your point?"

"I can teach you how."

Bulma crossed her arms as she silently debated it. On the one hand, this was weird and getting even weirder, despite their intimate relationship with each other. And yet she was curious, and they were the only ones there.

"…Alright. What do I have to do?"

"Take off your shorts and panties and stand with your legs spread a couple feet apart." Bulma slipped them off and set them on the bushes behind her before spreading her legs.

"Is that it?"

"No. You need to spread your lips, too." Vegeta knelt down before her and gently spread her hairless pussy open. Then he carefully spread her inner lips open, revealing her tiny hole. "Here, hold it open like this." Once Bulma had her own fingers in position Vegeta let go and took a few steps back. "Now just thrust your hips forward and go."

Bulma thrust forward…and nothing happened. It was really awkward standing there with her pussy open, and Vegeta right there staring at her open pussy, her visible pee hole. Bulma closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She concentrated on the sounds of the forest and, especially, the stream. The way it gurgled and splashed and trickled along-

Bulma's pee suddenly shot out, hissing softly and hitting the ground with a bit of a spatter. Bulma opened her eyes and looked down. She could see her pee actually shoot forward from her pussy and arc down. She was peeing standing up! Bulma looked up grinning, only to see something completely unexpected.

Vegeta had pulled out his cock and was peeing, too.

Her first thought was to look away and give him a little bit of privacy. But truthfully, she had wanted to watch a guy pee for many years. It was a curiosity born from the shameless Goku. The day they had met he, at one point, suddenly dropped his pants and started to pee right in front of her. Without thinking Bulma turned and explained he couldn't just pee in front of others like that. But now she was curious.

However, she couldn't just watch Goku do it. Their age difference was enough she felt awkward about it, and besides, she had to encourage his modesty. And with Yamcha even though they had dated off and on for many years she never had the courage to ask if she could watch him pee.

So Bulma didn't turn away. Instead she looked at Vegeta's hole, watching his pee come out of his hole. She enjoyed the way it looked, a lot. So much that she was shocked to find out it was turning her on, becoming more aroused the more she gazed at Vegeta's dick, watching him pee.

Vegeta was only partially aware of where he was peeing. He was more interested in watching Bulma pee, seeing it flow out of her little hole, noting how it was more visible while she was actively peeing compared to just when her pussy was spread.

And he noticed her arousal. The tiny erection her clit was gaining. She, too, was enjoying the view of her partner peeing in front of her.

After about twenty seconds Bulma's pee slowed and finally stopped. Even though she had a few drops running down her legs she hardly noticed she had stopped peeing. She was too busy watching Vegeta, gazing at his hole, feeling even more aroused.

Vegeta stepped forward over their twin puddles without pausing his stream until he was inches away from Bulma. Without a word he adjusted his stream to her still open pussy, and began peeing directly on her open clit.

Bulma gasped. Hot and somewhat forceful, it felt fantastic on her clit. It easily eclipsed the sensation of masturbation, and was even more arousing than Vegeta rubbing her clit, and perhaps even when he performed oral sex on her.

Bulma's arousal rose rapidly, and barely seconds after Vegeta began peeing on her clit she started to orgasm. A sensation of deep and powerful pleasure that began deep in her vagina and rapidly radiated outwards all the way to her fingers and toes, and didn't let up as he continued to pee.

After more than a full minute of peeing on Bulma's clit Vegeta's stream finally slowed and then stopped. Bulma let go of her pussy and just stood there panting as her orgasm finally faded. Vegeta shook his cock and with a slight smirk he grabbed Bulma's clothes, picked her up, and carried her back to the blanket. He didn't bother to tuck himself in. Vegeta gently set her down and lay back beside her. Without hesitating he started to masturbate his already semi-hard cock.

"How long have you been waiting to do all that?" Bulma asked after a minute or two.

"Too long. Same with you, judging by your reaction."

"I didn't even know I wanted all of that before now. But, now that I have…," Bulma hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Can I watch you pee when possible? And will you pee on me again, too?"

"Only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want to see you pee, too. Not just sitting on a toilet, actually see it flow out of your pussy. And I want you to pee right on my cock, too."

"Of course!" Bulma looked at him and grinned. Vegeta smiled back and stood up off the blanket. In full view of Bulma he grunted and reached orgasm, his semen shooting out onto the forest floor as the sensation of great pleasure rapidly radiated out from the base of his dick all the way to the tips of his limbs.

When the last spurt left him Vegeta lay back on the blanket and Bulma snuggled up against him. Both of them were still exposed. Neither of them cared.


End file.
